Inesperada Hospitalidad
by XimenaOS
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Amy Rose es una estudiante que vive demasiado lejos de su escuela, esto nunca le ha impedido ser persistente con sus estudios, pero estos dos años le han marcado una gran diferencia en su vida... Amy ya no puede soportar más este ritmo, y ante la situación, Sonic decide ayudarle dandole un espacio en su departamento. ¿Cómo saldran las cosas?
1. Capitulo 1: Cansancio

Hola Amigos! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, recuerden que sus opiniones son bienvenidas. ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados le pretenecen a SEGA

Las cosas dentro de estos corchetes [] son pensamientos.

* * *

/Loading/

La silla comenzaba a serle incómoda, la clase cada vez era más tediosa y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Amy no había dormido bien los últimos días ya que era el fin de Bimestre, lo que significaba que debía hacer todo lo que sus profesores le indicaran para obtener su calificación; las tres semanas más tormentosas de todas. Tenía pendiente un proyecto de Biología y acabar el libro de Francés, eso no era problema de no ser por la inmensa cantidad de tarea que le dejaba la profesora de Historia. Comenzó a desesperarse, golpeaba suavemente la mesa con su lápiz y cuando estaba al filo de reventar sus nervios, el reloj sonó anunciando el final de la sesión. Blaze se acercó para tomar las cosas que tenía en el pupitre y ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te sientes enferma Amy?

-No, es sólo que, no dormí bien, otra vez- Intentó sonar lo más relajada posible, pero obviamente no lo logró.

-Deberías ir un rato a mi casa a descansar un poco porque es evidente que lo necesitas, ve que yo te pasaré el apunte de hoy.

-No Blaze, de ninguna manera, sabes que de por sí no soy buena en Matemáticas y si me pierdo una sola clase será mi fin- Alegó la pequeña y agotada eriza.

Los esfuerzos eran inútiles y Blaze lo sabía, sólo resopló y ayudo a cargar las cosas de su amiga hasta el salón contiguo, la dejó sentada en la silla y salió a tomar su otra clase. Al lado de la eriza se encontraba Sonic mirándola con pena, sus ojeras eran demasiado notables y su postura se balanceaba; pensó un momento y luego giró su cabeza hacia Amy.

-Varias veces Blaze te ha ofrecido vivir con ella, ¿por qué no la aceptas?

-Porque no quiero molestarla ni a ella ni a su hermana, además su departamento es pequeño, tenerme ahí sería más complicado. [Cielos, parece que me veo muy mal después de todo].

[Vivo en el mismo edificio que ella, y si, los departamentos sólo son aptos para dos personas] Pensó el erizo, pero inmediatamente recordó que vivía él solo, pues su anterior compañero que era un año mayor ya se había graduado de la preparatoria.

-Yo no tendría problemas en darte alojamiento- Calculó con una media sonrisa y un tono agradable, porque una proposición así debe darse con delicadeza.

Amy lo vio sorprendida. [¿Sonic acaso está invitándome a vivir con él? ¿Por qué?] Se sentía un poco feliz y a la vez pasmada, cierto era que Sonic siempre le había parecido atractivo desde que se "conocieron" en la Secundaria pero prefería mantener sus emociones guardadas; y ahora él le proponía vivir juntos, literalmente. Si no quería molestar a Blaze, muchísimo menos a él; el resto de los alumnos llegaron y el profesor cerró la puerta, la eriza solo desvió la mirada dejando a Sonic con su invitación al aire y se refugió en su cuaderno pero el pensamiento siguió rondando todo el día, inclusive en sus sueños la pregunta se repetía como un disco rayado.


	2. Capitulo 2: Evadir no consigue nada

Gracias por leer esta historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Al inicio este capítulo es muy descriptivo, a veces suelo dar muchos detalles pero no son tan relevantes en la trama, sólo es para darle un aire de realidad a la redacción. ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados (A exepción de Ronny Fawn y Niko) le pertenecen a SEGA

* * *

/Loading/

Ya es de madrugada, exactamente las 4:40 y suena el tono de piano, suave y después aumenta; Amy apaga el reloj y se levanta apurada, primero saca el yogurt del refrigerador y toma un vaso de agua para despertar. Lo que sigue es ponerse la ropa que cuelga del gancho colocado la noche anterior en la manija de la puerta, los zapatos y cepillarse el cabello para después adornarlo con su accesorio favorito: su diadema roja. Ya en la cocina se sienta en la barra, el yogurt se sirve en un plato acompañado de cereales y arándanos, se lava los dientes y la cara; la mochila ya está en el librero junto a la puerta principal y lo que resta es tomarla, apagar las luces y salir hacia el paradero.

El autobús dice **Parque Blanco** que llegará a su destino en aproximadamente una hora y media porque el tráfico aumenta en **Tecno Torre** y todos los trabajadores (que son la mayoría de los pasajeros a esa hora) bajan ahí, después del enorme nudo de autobuses, automóviles particulares y motocicletas se llega a la estación del metro con el mismo nombre que se escribe en el autobús, el destino es **Bulevar 80** y a medida que el tren avanza se va quedando sin gente, solamente quedan en el vagón cinco personas entre las que se encuentra Amy que no ha podido dormir a causa del llanto de un bebé Dálmata, al salir de la estación se ve el mar de gente cruzando las dos avenidas perpendiculares, los puestos de pan dulce y los sitios de taxis. La pequeña eriza da un resoplido, dando gracias por el fin de la Travesía y se dirige hacia el norte donde en la esquina se encuentra un hospital, camina dos cuadras y cruza por el estacionamiento de un centro comercial para por fin llegar a la Preparatoria 3 "James Humpert" ya hay varios estudiantes esperando en la acera y cuando se abre la reja deben mostrar su credencial para entrar sin mayor problema…

-Buenos días señorita Rose- La saludaba amablemente Ronny Fawn, la encargada de la entrada a los alumnos, ellas dos se conocían de vista ya que Amy se paraba justo delante de la puerta todos los días y era de las primeras en pasar, la rosada eriza le regaló una sonrisa y caminó en dirección al edificio B, al tiempo que subía los escalones seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Sonic anteriormente y cómo debería rechazarlo educadamente, definitivamente no se imaginaba viviendo en el mismo espacio que él.

-Hola Niko- anunció entrando al salón. _Espero que al señor H no se le ocurra llegar temprano hoy._ Pero dicho y hecho, enseguida divisó los zapatos rojos caminando por el umbral, un calor baño sus mejillas y soltó la mochila directo en la mesa que tenia al lado, la única reacción que pudo efectuar fue la de sentarse y ponerse los audífonos; cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado un pequeño golpecito llamó en su hombro, giró y al mismo instante casi quería salir corriendo. Sonic sentado junto a ella, con su mochila de Chao en las piernas le mostraba unos ojos brillantes.

-Ehhh.. _¡Demonios! ¿Porqué se acercó? Casi no lo hace y menos cuando piensa que escucho música._ -Sus pensamientos fueron respondidos por dos razones, primero: Se había sentado en una mesa para 4 personas, en vez de un asiento para 2 junto a la pared, y segunda: sólo se puso un auricular en una oreja, dejando a la otra libre- Hola, Sonic- Saludó pobremente.

-Buenos días Amy, espero no molestarte pero ¿me darás una respuesta?

Inmóvil, estaba planeando su argumento pero de repente se le fueron volando las ideas, nada servía ahora, su única salida era responder un grosero No o un desesperado Sí, el calor regresó con su capa rojiza para posarse en sus mejillas, a pesar de la fría mañana Amy sentía su cara caliente, muy caliente, hubiera sido mejor caminar por los edificios para pensar, para no estar enredada en aquella situación. Sus pupilas se fijaron en una hoja blanca pegada en la ventana superior de la puerta, las letras eran pequeñas pero logró enfocar bien para leerlas y una respuesta rápida fue disparada por sus labios.

-Mis padres, no me han dado permiso aún Sonic, dicen que, deben ver una carta formal de tus tutores para saber que estoy segura y con gente responsable.- Uff, que mejor excusa para Rose, y bendito anuncio de los avisos para asistir una excursión al **Cañón del Cielo**.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!- Abrió la mochila y sacó una impecable hoja blanca con una explicación bastante formal redactada por su madre- Tengo varias copias de esta carta, mi ex compañero que acaba de salir me las pedía mucho y esto nos evitó varios problemas con sus padres que tampoco querían que viviese conmigo, a veces me imagino que me consideraban un traficante de menores jaja- El erizo azul se reía suavemente, mientras la chica frente a él estaba pasmada… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera exactamente la solución a la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido? El hecho de que tuviera en su poder esa carta responsiva solo alentaría a sus padres y le darían luz verde para vivir con Sonic, ya anteriormente habían hablado miles de veces sobre el caso de Blaze, hasta que desistieron; Amy empezaba a experimentar un poco de miedo, no podía concebir la idea de irse lejos de su casa, pisar un suelo que no conocía, dormir en una cama que no le pertenecía, y convivir con un chico que sólo conocía hace escasos 4 años.

Ingresó al aula Wave, y se tropezó con la silla del extremo provocando una sacudida a la mesa donde nuestros erizos estaban.

-¡Perdón chicos! No vi la pata de la silla.- Se disculpó la tímida golondrina.

-No hay problema Wave.- Dijo Sonic, al ver su cara apenada le hizo un ademan señalando la silla- Sólo siéntate jeje.

Wave bajó su cara y después de sentarse, sacó un libro pequeño y siguió su página marcada con listón blanco. Después de la interrupción, Sonic volvió la mirada hacia Amy, o más bien al lugar que ocupaba porque ella no estaba ahí, el erizo se levanto del lugar y le preguntó a Niko por la chica.

-Acaba de salir, creo que fue al baño.

-Gracias Nik.- _Creo que he sido muy brusco, bien hecho Señor H, acabas de arruinar tu estrategia sobre ser delicado._ Pensaba viendo hacia la puerta. Es cierto que Amy era de reacciones inesperadas y por una parte había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero de último momento decidió arriesgarse y soltarle la responsiva como bomba, lo único que quedaba era esperar por la eriza, aún en ese estado sabía que Rose no faltaría a la clase; ella jamás faltaría a una clase.

El espejo del baño era alargado, que bueno que así era, pues es demasiado incómodo tener que acapararlo todo. Amy veía su reflejo, sus mejillas rojas, el agua no hacía efecto en ellas. _Genial, ahora el rubor se quedará aquí todo el maldito día._ Nunca le había gustado el rubor natural, siempre le comentaba a Blaze que eso hacía que su cara se viera de niña. Respiró hondo, contuvo el aire 7 segundos y exhaló despacio; si sus cálculos no fallaban, quedaban 5 minutos para que el Profesor de Geografía llegara al salón, si salía ahora, Sonic no tendría tiempo de pedirle una respuesta o una explicación ya que la clase habría comenzado y ni de chiste se atrevería a hablar. Se sereno un poco y con el peso bien repartido en sus pies, caminó al salón y exactamente como lo había pensado, una vez que se sentó el Profesor llegó, con los mapas bajo su brazo y el maletín café, inmediatamente las conversaciones callaron y los chicos que acostumbraban sentarse sobre la mesa bajaron a la silla, quedando en una posición nada reprochable.

Las clases desfilaron en un ritmo extrañamente fluido, Matemáticas se mostró compasiva, Biología volvió a los proyectos de fotografía, Inglés se dedicó a las conversaciones y solamente Historia siguió con su faena caprichosa de trabajos que debían ser entregados de un día para otro; el trabajo para mañana era un resumen de la Batalla de La Isla del Sur con tinta azul, cosa que no es tan complicada si no tuvieras que atravesar la mitad de la ciudad para llegar a tu casa; cuando la profesora de su materia menos preferida les dio permiso para salir, Amy optó por ir a la biblioteca por un libro para la dichosa tarea, pero no contaba con que un erizo de pelaje azulado la vigilaba de lejos, su plan era seguirla para hablar con sus padres y que le permitieran quedarse con él para que la pobre chica ya no siguiera esa rutina desgastante, no era simplemente por su aspecto somnoliento era más bien por su salud mental, Amy de la secundaria no era tan diferente de Amy de la Preparatoria, pero la chispa que le brotaba de los ojos se esfumaba, ya no sonreía tan seguido… Amy se estaba cansando y no quería que fuera una chica agotada, antipática, él no lo permitiría…

* * *

 _Uff por fin, otro capítulo para que lo disfruten. Perdonen si esta un poco corto, me estoy acostumbrando. Nota: Puse algunos niveles de varios juegos, son en orden de aparición Sonic 4 episodio 2, Knuckles' chaotix, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Advance 2. Los pueden diferenciar porque los marque con negro xD… Ahh otra cosa, si se preguntan porque la Preparatoria se llama James Humpert, pues ¡es el nombre de uno de los fundadores originales de SEGA! Y el número 3 es porque me encanta la música de Sonic the Hedgehog 3._


	3. Capitulo 3: Investigando

Hola de nuevo, ya acabando unas fiestas tuve tiempecito para escribir. ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a SEGA.

* * *

/Loading/

Ya con la eriza rosa fuera del tablero de juego, Sonic se dirigió al salón donde Blaze tomaba Pintura y sin que el Profesor lo viera, logró contacto con los ojos de la chica lila. Blaze no se movió de su asiento y dejó caer su pincel para que rodase hacia la puerta ¡maniobra exitosa! El utensilio quedó justo a escasos centímetros del marco, aunque el pincel no causó ruidos molestos, Shadow, que trabajaba una mesa detrás de la gata quiso levantarse para tomarlo y regresarlo a su dueña pero antes de que siquiera apoyara sus manos en el escritorio para impulsarse, Blaze le tocó el hombro y con mínima fuerza lo obligó a permanecer en su asiento, cuando llegó hasta la puerta Sonic comprendió que tenía pocos segundos para hablar.

-Quiero hablar de algo importante- Dijo en un rápido susurro.

La gata lila rodó los ojos y los fijó en el reloj, insinuando al erizo a hacer lo mismo… 10 minutos, sólo tenía que esperar 10 minutos para que pudiera hablar con ella, se sentó en el pasillo y puso la mochila detrás de su espalda, tampoco es para que pudiera hacer mucho pues sólo sacó una libreta y arrancó una hoja de papel. El origami había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y pues, que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo en un solitario pasillo, unos cuantos dobleces más y ¡listo! Un barquito de papel había nacido, lo puso en la palma de su mano admirándolo desde todos los ángulos que fueran posibles e inmediatamente se puso a reír; las rayas rojas le daban un aspecto muy poco estético, arrancó mal la hoja así que el borde derecho estaba rasgado y por si fuera poco, tenía escrito un correo electrónico que no recordaba a quien pertenecía. Tan absorto tenía el barco al erizo que no se fijó que Blaze estaba delante de él sosteniendo una carpeta y con la cabeza inclinada como signo de curiosidad, Sonic alzó los ojos y de un brinco se puso de pie y recargó las manos en la pared asesinando al instante al pobre barquito, el sonido de la hoja provocó que la chica parpadeara.

-Jeje, una disculpa por llegar tan de golpe- Decía Blaze mientras aproximaba su mano a la del erizo, en donde todavía tenía la hoja doblada y apretujada.

El chico azulado se la entregó, giró sobre su propio cuerpo para levantar la mochila que tuvo que cerrar para luego tomar de nuevo la hoja de entre las manos de la gata lila, hubo realizado todas estas acciones con esmero cuidado, tal como lo hace una gota de agua al resbalar.

-El origami me gusta mucho, de hecho ¿sabes quien hizo las guirlandas para las ofrendas, los copos de nieve del auditorio el 24 de Diciembre y las mariposas de los pizarrones del edificio D?

-Me dirás que fuiste tú- Aseguró Blaze.

-Pues no, las hizo Knuckles, mi compañero de Primero. Desde niño su papá lo llevaba a un tipo de casa de la cultura y ahí se encontró con maestras de Papiroflexia.- Concluyó con sonrisa victoriosa el erizo- Aunque, yo ayude a recortar los copos y colgarlos de la tramoya.

-La manera en la que le das un giro a las cosas es algo de lo que más de asombra. Pero creo que tienes algo serio de lo que comentarme.

Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro para guiarla hacia su lugar de charla, a un lado de la cafetería había un edificio pequeño que parecía más bien una casa común, eran los dos salones donde se impartía Danza y Canto, que eran más recurridos por otros alumnos que por los propios inscritos a esas Actividades principalmente por el amplio porche de cemento, era simplemente cómodo por su cercanía a la cafetería, el sonido de los coros y las pistas de baile, el ambiente fresco y el resguardo de la lluvia. Blaze se sentó con un brazo apoyado en un pilar, mientras que Sonic tenía las piernas cruzadas, ella se sentía confusa estando ahí, con él.

-¿Qué es?

-Es acerca de Amy.

La gatita lila sintió un poco de presión entre su pecho y la boca del estómago, como una sensación de frío y de viento. No se movió ni un milímetro, así que el erizo no se percató de lo que le preocupaba a su compañera.

-¿Le pasó algo? ¿Sabes alguna cosa de la que deba enterarme?

-Tranquila Cat, no ha comprado drogas ni ha copiado en un examen. Quiero que me des indicaciones para ir a su casa, lo único que sé es que toma el metro aquí el **Bulevar 80** pero nada más.

-¿Ir a su casa? Pensé que si sabías donde era, porque pareciera que son amigos cercanos.- Dijo con voz seca y baja.

-Una cosa es que nos conozcamos desde Secundaria y otra que nunca me haya invitado a ver su casa, vamos Blaze, necesito con urgencia saber la dirección.

-¿Cuál es el gran interés?- Sonó casi como un reproche por parte de la chica, en su mente se lo afirmó y trató de modular su tono para las siguientes filas de palabras.- No comprendo tu afán de saberlo, en todo caso ¿no es más fácil que le preguntaras a ella? No puedo darte información de otras personas.

-Cat, no le puedo preguntar directamente porque eso sería muy rudo.

-¿Y preguntarme a mí a sus espaldas es lo mejor? Incluso es más sospechoso, ¿Cuál es tu plan, Hedgehog?

-Pffff. Está bien, te lo diré, después de que me des las indicaciones que necesito. Y otra cosa, no le digas de esto a Amy, no me preguntes el porqué.

-Únicamente te ayudo porque eres mi amigo, pero no me está gustando para nada este plan secreto, espero y no le hagas nada malo.

-No le haría nada, cómo desconfías de mí. Dime la manera de llegar y te contaré.- Sonic sacó una libreta y una pluma, hizo apoyo en su mochila que se puso encima de las piernas y dirigió las pupilas hacia su compañera.

Blaze se incorporó, con la mano del brazo que tenía recargado se daba soporte y la otra descansaba en su regazo- Primero, ya sabes que debes tomar el metro, te vas hasta la última estación que es **Puente Blanco** , cuando salgas hacia los andenes de autobuses te vas a la letra C que es color amarillo, los autobuses son rojos con blanco y el letrero que debe tener es **Lago Rocoso** te cobra como $15, te bajas en la parada que se llama **Valle Volcán** , lo primero que verás cuando desciendas es un manzano mediano, ahí mismo está la calle y la sigues todo derecho, no es mucho lo que caminas, en el cruce tomas a mano derecha hasta el primer callejón donde hay una pequeña cafetería, creo que tiene unas macetas con forma de taza de café afuera en la puerta, te guías por ahí, es la casa 19 de color naranja bermellón con cornisa café, tiene una reja negra un poco alta y se puede distinguir fácilmente.

Toda la información dada fue anotada con éxito en la hoja, un poco complicado pues Blaze habló rápido y sin pausas; Sonic se levantó y le tendió la mano a la gata para que hiciera lo mismo, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, él inició de nuevo una pequeña conversación.

-Bien, te agradezco la información y ahora te debo una explicación.- La chica asintió con la cabeza.- Quiero ir personalmente a hablar con sus padres para que le dejen venir a mi departamento, Amy se está agotando mucho y no quiero que se desgaste ni física ni emocionalmente, quiero, ayudarla.

La gata lila no dijo nada, como todavía tenía su mano agarrada de la del erizo, éste sintió un ligero apretón, fue minúsculo pero sabía que algo le pasaba, aunque no quiso comentar nada.

-Emm, Blaze.- La miró fijamente, su dorado iris le temblaba.- Muchas gracias por decirme lo que te pedí.

Llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios, demostrándole un caballeroso gesto de gratitud; ambos iris de la gatita temblaron con más rapidez cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía el movimiento. Sólo 5 segundos, rápido, preciso, sencillo; Sonic se encaminó a la salida con paso aligerado, esperando que su acto no representara coqueteo ante el juicio de Blaze, ella no era tan reservada en aquellos aspectos como lo eran otras chicas de su grupo: Wave, Honey, inclusive Amy.

 _Vamos señor H, sabes que tenías que retribuirle el favor. Blaze puede que sea muy bonita y festiva, pero no por besarle la mano ya quiere decir que te vas a casar con ella, y si aparece algo, tendrás que lidiar con ello. Lo único que te queda es esperar que mañana esto no esté circulando por las bocas de tus compañeras._ Se dejó muy en claro a sí mismo que si aparecía un rumor buscaría la manera de acabarlo; odiaba que hablaran sobre él, sobre lo que hacía o dejara de hacer. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de la escuela, moderó su andar, ¿por qué tenía prisa por llegar a su casa? El dichoso edificio se ubicaba tan sólo dos calles después de atravesar en perpendicular la avenida paralela a la institución, si, ridículamente cerca; quedarse no era una opción favorable por la cantidad de alumnos que llegaban en la tarde y algo peor que los rumores, eran las multitudes.

-Considero que algo de alimento y un rato en el sillón leyendo es lo que necesito en este instante.- Habló por lo bajo, divisó el local de bebidas del otro lado de la avenida, perfecto, mandó a sus pies para dirigirse a la esquina justo al lado del semáforo peatonal al que le quedaban 28 segundos, en los últimos 4 tuvo que hacer una mini carrera para alcanzar la acera del otro lado. En la Fuente de Sodas compró un té helado de frutos rojos, que estaba delicioso aunque el frío se le colara por los dientes, todavía no se lo terminaba cuando llegó a su edificio; sin dejar de sorber el té, dobló su brazo hacia atrás para jalar el cierre de la mochila y tomar las llaves, usó la que tenía un pedazo de cinta adhesiva rojo para abrir el portón; se siguió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso deteniéndose en la puerta 10 que se abría con la única llave que tenía coloración dorada cobriza, una vez que ingresó a su departamento la voz de su madre se hizo presente:

-Sonic, sé que no te gusta llegar temprano aquí pero ya son las 2:30.

-Te pido disculpas, platiqué un rato con una amiga.

-Y no me enoja eso, lo que no me parece es que te tardes porque vivimos cerca. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte tus 20 minutos EXAGERADOS de tolerancia?

-No, y vuelvo a pedir perdón.

-Bueno, ya siéntate a comer.- Así concluyó la contienda Aleena viendo a su hijo en la mesa de la cocina, se dirigió a su cuarto para atender el celular mientras un apenado erizo se servía la crema de zanahoria en el plato. Al término de la comida, pensó dónde se encontraría Amy, ya eran las 3:20, marcó desde el teléfono del departamento porque el celular ya no tenía saldo.

La eriza rosa estaba ya en camino a su casa dormida con la cabeza recargada en la ventana del autobús, su pequeño celular vibró junto al tono **Sea Bottom Segue** causando que se despertara abruptamente, buscando entre las bolsitas de la mochila, cuando lo encontró en la pantalla sólo estaba el número sin nombre debido a que no estaba registrado en la tarjeta SIM, dudó un poco en contestar, pero a la vez no tenía nada que perder generalmente se trataba de encuestas sobre las compañías telefónicas pulsó la tecla con la silueta del teléfono verde y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Hola?

-Amy, hola soy Sonic.

Al escuchar el nombre la chica arqueó una ceja confundida, no podía hacer otra cosa pues llamar la atención dentro del autobús hablando fuerte no era algo que quisiera hacer.

-¿Sonic? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

-Emm verás, me ha dado un poco de curiosidad saber en dónde estás, ¿ya llegaste a tu casa?

-No, faltan aún otras cuatro paradas y ahora mismo el tráfico esta lento.

-¿Es mucho el recorrido entre cada parada?

-Probablemente un kilómetro cada una, a esta altura del camino ya son más cercanas, aunque, no quisiera sonar grosera pero ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-Me dio un impulso de llamarte, y ahora que estoy recordando ¿Ya terminaste el proyecto de Biología?

-No, probablemente adelante algo cuando llegue a casa primero me interesa más acabar con el resumen de Historia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en el proyecto? Yo ya acabe el mío ayer.

-Admiro tu benevolencia, pero puedo manejar esta situación.- No lo dijo enojada, era más bien que se sentía ofendida ¿Sonic pensaba que no era capaz de hacer las cosas? _No lo sabe, aunque nos hayamos conocido hace tiempo, nuestra interacción no sobrepasa el nivel de "Conocidos" y tal vez por eso me subestima, no soy una chica delicada, yo soy perfectamente hábil para enfrentar esto, lo he hecho durante dos años_. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta de salida interrumpió su pensar, era el timbre de bajada que solicitaba un señor Lince, la eriza rosa fijó la mirada en el diagrama de recorrido, debajo de cada parada había un foco que si se iluminaba de color verde quería decir que sería la próxima a la que llegaría el autobús. Del otro lado de la línea de llamada no se producía ruido, Amy tenía la sospecha de que su respuesta había causado enojo en el chico. _Pero que ruda eres Rose, arregla esto antes de bajar, ¡vamos!_

-Sonic…

-Sigo aquí.

 _Uff, que alivio._ \- Te pido una disculpa por eso, creo que consideraré tu propuesta porque esta tarea de Historia parece que me demorará bastante, antes de las 6 te mandaré un mensaje, pero ahora debo irme porque ya casi llego a mi parada.

-Claro Amy, esperaré el mensaje.- _Bravo señor H, parece que está reconociendo que necesita ayuda, vamos avanzando._

-Me despido.- Casi al instante colgó para salir del asiento y colocarse frente a la puerta con una mano aferrada al tubo donde estaba el timbre, con la otra guardó el celular en una bolsa lateral de la mochila.

A las 4:00 de vuelta en casa, aunque no por ello el fin de la jornada; al abrir la puerta la chica saludó a sus padres, dejó las llaves colgando del llavero y se fue directo a su escritorio para sacar el molesto libro que hacía la carga en su espalda más pesada.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, querida Isla del Sur.

En el otro lado de la cuidad, un erizo azul estaba sonriendo para sus adentros, maquinando un plan en su mente y escribiendo tanto como pudiese. _En verdad que la profesora se pasa de la raya. Pero mañana, verás la sorpresa que te vas a llevar Amy Rose._ Se imaginaba la reacción de su amiga y se estaba preparando por si llegaba a mirarlo con ojos asesinos o de plano lo golpeaba en un brazo, pero no importaba lo que le pudiera hacer, estaba decidido a ir y hablar con sus padres…

* * *

 _Terminado. Incluí más referencias aparte del ya mencionado Puente Blanco, respectivamente los niveles pertenecen a Tails' Adventure y Sonic 3D (Blast o Flickies Island) y una canción que es de mis favoritas del Sonic Lost Wolrd. También puse otras cosas que están ocultas, espero y las puedan averiguar. RIP por el barquito de papel. Gracias y nos leemos!_


	4. Capitulo 4: Llegada a la casa 19

Seguimos con esta historia, ahora veamos que sucederá, y si, Amy sigue odiando a su maestra de Historia. AnonimusFem gracias por tus lindas palabras, y en cuanto al tecnicismo, me gusta mucho hablar así con varios de mis amigos. (Incluso dentro de la historia, en Primer grado a los chicos se les da un curso de Lenguaje Técnico jeje) Bueno, sin más que agregar ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados (A excepción de los nombre de Denia, Persil) Son propiedad de SEGA.

* * *

/Loading/

¡Por fin! El resumen estaba terminado, la pequeña eriza cerró la libreta de Historia para mandar el dichoso mensaje para Sonic, tal y como había pensado eran las 5:31 y no tendría tiempo de hacer algo con el Proyecto, bueno tal vez si, escribir su nombre y otros datos junto con la introducción. _Vaya avance, necesitas ayuda. Aunque te incomode, recuerda que él sólo quiere ayudarte._ La eriza abrió la pantalla del celular presionando el botón que se encontraba en un costado, presionó la tecla central para acceder al menú y buscar entre sus contactos las siglas STH, ahora sólo debía redactar un mensaje, pero le costaba escribir _¿Por qué? ¿Sientes miedo? No seas pesimista Rose, es sólo un diminuto mensaje. Vaya dramática que te pones_. Sacudió la cabeza y escribió: "Si quiero tu ayuda ¿mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo?" enviado, listo. La rosada chica escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, su madre guardaba trastes y esto la hizo caminar hacia allí, por cierto, ya tenía hambre.

-Mamá ¿Qué cocinaste hoy?

-Quiché de espinacas, también quedo un poco de la sopa de fideo de ayer, está en el refri por si quieres.

-Gracias- Viendo que su madre preparaba una bolsa y su delantal pistache le cuestionó- ¿Vas a ir otra vez al molino?

-Sólo es por hoy, Espio tuvo que salir por su hermana a la escuela y necesitan respaldar eso.

-¿Va a volver?

-No, por lo que me dijo el señor Persil la niña se puso mal y tenía algo de fiebre por eso fue por ella, lo más seguro es que ya la haya llevado al médico.

-A ver si cuando termine de comer voy a verlos.

-Claro, sólo no vayas a hacer ruido que tu papá está durmiendo. Guardas el quiché y no quiero que te vengas a la casa tarde.

-Sí mamá, adiós.

-Adiós- La señora Denia salió con cuidado de la casa, trabajaba en un molino de especias de 7:00 a 3:00 junto con dos vecinos y Espio, quien había asistido con Amy en la misma Secundaria y por si fuera poco en el mismo grupo pero él estudiaba en otra preparatoria situada más cerca en dirección hacia el Oeste (más o menos para ir hacia **Lago Rocoso** )

La eriza concluyó sus alimentos y se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio para abrir el procesador de texto y por lo menos escribir los datos y buscar un buen nombre para el Proyecto.

El celular de un erizo azulado vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón de éste, cuando lo abrió el mensaje se desplegó por la pantalla, provocándole al chico una sonrisa en sus labios. Pensó en marcar de nuevo pero se retractó, ya había sido suficiente, además de que estaba preparando las cosas en su mochila para la escuela y para el viaje que le esperaba. Aún faltaba lo más importante: Avisarle a su mamá. Sonic se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, donde estaba ella leyendo un libro recostada en la cama, el chico habló.

-Mamá, le ofrecí ayuda a una amiga para el proyecto de Biología y mañana creo que iré a su casa.

-¿Hasta dónde irás?- Respondió Aleena sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Pues no sé muy bien como se llama la zona, pero llegaré un poco tarde, más o menos como a las 6.- Dijo esto último con tono más bajo y la cabeza inclinada.

La señora Aleena cerró el libro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo hacia la puerta con el erizo a un lado de ésta.

-Pero Sonic, ¿cómo que vas a llegar a las 6? Eso es demasiado tiempo. A ver, dime algo ¿quién es tu amiga a la que ayudarás?

-Amy.

La cara de la madre del erizo azul cambió por completo, recordaba a la pequeña niña que era alumna en la misma escuela que su hijo cuando vivían en la zona cercana a los valles, aquella sonrisa y esa mochila de rueditas, la diadema en su cabello, y su cortés saludo en las mañanas cuando Aleena regaba las plantas.

-¿Amy sigue viviendo en los valles?

-Sí, ahí sigue.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre? El recorrido es muy pesado, por eso decidí rentar este departamento cuando te dieron los resultados del examen de admisión.

-No lo sé, pero mañana iré para ayudarle con su tarea- Viendo la respuesta amable de su madre, decidió compartirle su plan.- Y quiero hablar con sus padres, para que pueda venir aquí a vivir con nosotros, para que su rutina se relaje un poco.

-Hijo, eso es amable de tu parte, y claro que le facilitarías mucho las cosas a Amy, quisiera ir contigo pero creo que sales más temprano mañana.

-Sí, a las 12, con lo que me dijo Blaze seguramente llegaría allá a las 2:30 más o menos, mientras el tiempo que me quede darían las 4:30 y ya a las 6:00 volvería aquí, a esas horas de la tarde el tráfico se agiliza.

-Me encanta la idea, después de todo no es algo nuevo para nosotros el tener un compañero de casa.

-Bueno, sólo espero que ella y sus padres acepten la idea.

-Yo también, como quiero a esa pequeña rosa, es adorable. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, cuando vayas a hablar con sus padres, mándame un mensaje por si las cosas se ponen tensas para yo marcarles y tratar de convencerlos.

Sonic se sentía muy feliz, no sólo su madre aceptó la idea sino que también estaba dispuesta a ayudar para que dieran permiso a Amy de poder vivir con ellos, los planes estaban marchando muy bien. El chico se fue a dormir contento, mientras que la eriza se ponía un suéter delgado y salía de su casa para ir a la de su amigo.

Tres calles más y ya estaba frente a la puerta de madera bien barnizada, tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran, el camaleón apareció con una taza humeante en las manos y una toalla en el brazo.

-Hola Rose ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, mi mamá me contó lo de tu hermana y vine a ver qué tal todo por aquí. ¿No tiene nada grave?

-Es una reacción a la vacuna que ayer le pusieron, me parece que contra la Influenza, pero ya la llevé al chequeo y dicen que para mañana ya se repondrá. Y agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para venir.

-Menos mal, no hay problema porque es un placer venir a tu casa. ¿Está Vanilla?

-Sí, en el cuarto de Salma, pasa.- Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y meneó la cabeza insinuando que entrara, Amy juntó sus manos en la espalda y camino hacia la sala de la modesta casa. Vanilla era la nana de Salma desde que nació, y estaba todo el tiempo con ellos debido a la complicada situación familiar que tenían, sus padres habían muerto en un asalto al centro comercial donde trabajaban, dejando a los camaleones de 4 meses y 1 año en la custodia de su tío, él no podía cuidarlos porque tenía que atender a su familia, para no hacer las cosas más complicadas acordó con Vanilla que ella viviría con los niños y él daría una pensión mensual para todo lo que necesitasen.

La recién llegada observó a Salma recostada intentando dormir y a su nana en el filo de la cama revisando la temperatura del termómetro, Espio llegó tras ella para entregarle el té a Vanilla y se acercó a su hermana para secarle la frente, habían regularizado su temperatura corporal con fomentos de agua fría y por ahora era suficiente, Amy saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la coneja y miró con dulzura a la pequeña camaleón, respiraba bien pero fruncía mucho el ceño en varios intentos de conciliar el sueño. Comenzaba a bajar la luz solar, la eriza se lamentó de no acompañarlos por más tiempo, Espio se ofreció a llevarla a la puerta, pero ella insistió en que se quedara con su hermana. Salió de la casa y caminó más a prisa, el viento soplaba fuerte y todo indicaba que comenzaría a llover, en la esquina de la cafetería se encontró con su madre, al llegar a casa ambas cenaron juntas y al fin Amy pudo reposar su cabeza en la almohada, esperando a mañana.

Para cuando dieron las 7 a.m ya estaba sentada en el salón de inglés una chica adormilada resolviendo algunas páginas que quedaban pendientes para que el Profesor le revisara, llegó después Honey, seguida de Jet y otros chicos más incluyendo a Sonic. El erizo azul se acercó a Amy, quien viendo de reojo al chico aproximándose cerró despacio el libro, antes de que él hablara prefirió iniciar la plática ella.

-Buenos días Sonic.

-Jaja buenos días Amy, me has robado mi saludo.

-Quería ser yo la que comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno, oye, acerca de lo de que te voy a ayudar con Biología ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Si no nos dejan tarea de las materias que vienen, podemos iniciar hoy.

-Bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que tratará?

-Claro que la tengo, voy a hacer una investigación acerca de los alimentos transgénicos.

-Es muy buena idea, innovadora.

-Gracias.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del Profesor, en seguida Amy se levantó para entregarle el libro de ejercicios, después de esa clase, Sonic salía al lado de la chica rosa continuando con su conversación del tema de Biología, para ella, el tener una charla amena con ese chico era muy extraño y hasta cierto punto le agradaba, solían también hablar mientras caminaban de regreso a casa en la Secundaria, pero por temor a que se diera algo que después no pudiera controlar ella se daba su tiempo y se distanciaba, era como un boomerang, un día estaba y al otro ya no, pero al pasar el tiempo volvía.

Cuando llegaron al salón de Química, situado en el tercer piso, Blaze los miró a ambos con ojos de incredulidad por venir juntos, pero no dijo nada. Amy saludó de beso a su amiga felina y Sonic se puso algo nervioso por lo que había hecho ayer, posteriormente continuaron con sus clases hasta la salida de la escuela, solamente la Profesora de Literatura les había dejado una tarea muy sencilla, escribir un trozo de un texto que les gustara y definir el estilo de escritura en algunas oraciones de éste; Sonic se puso a buscar a Amy para ayudarle con lo que había prometido, la encontró platicando con uno de sus amigos que cursaba Primero, un pequeño zorrito con dos colas, sentados en una de las mesas cercanas a la Cafetería, a una distancia considerable le hizo señas con la mano y el brazo, la eriza se percató de que las señales iban dirigidas a ella. Con delicadeza se despidió del zorrito, y caminó para quedar frente al erizo que la necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues como hoy no tenemos mucha tarea ¿avanzamos con lo que te falta?

-Ah claro, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

-Descuida, tenía pensado en buscarte un libro para que te lo lleves y saques información.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pues bien, vamos rápido.

-Jaja tienes prisa y aún así te quedaste a hablar con el chico.

-¿Y qué tiene? Le estaba explicando cosas acerca de mi profesor de Escultura, quiere tomar esa Actividad.

-Ok, ok, tranquila, sólo digo.

-Camine más y hable menos señor H.

Apresuraron el paso, en lo que Sonic buscaba en los estantes el libro que necesitaba Amy revisaba su agenda esperando no encontrar tareas pendientes. El chico volvió con una revista de ciencias, donde venía en una cómoda y resumida manera el tema sobre el que su compañera deseaba investigar, ella le agradeció y se disculpó, ya eran las 12:30, y el tiempo para la rosada eriza era muy preciado. En cuanto salió de la biblioteca, Sonic siguió el mismo camino que ella sosteniendo la libreta francesa que contenía las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de la familia Rose, el erizo procuraba no ser visto por Amy, así que esperó el siguiente tren para que ella no lo viera ni siquiera al salir, llegando a **Puente Blanco** por un momento se le olvidó el color del andén que le contó Blaze, pero en las entradas a los mismos decía el destino al que se dirigían, dio con el andén C y subió a tiempo antes de que el autobús saliera del metro, ya estando dentro se sentó y miró con discreción todo lo que le rodeaba, la guía es estaciones, los pasajeros, el timbre, la alcancía del pasaje. Poco a poco se sentía más adormilado, hacía mucho que no viajaba en autobús.

A las 2:10 estaba por llegar a **Valle Volcán** y aún estaba dormido, a tan sólo 5 paradas, por suerte, o quizás algo similar, un auto particular se atravesó en el carril del autobús y el chofer presionó fuertemente el claxon para llamarle la atención, el sonido despertó al chico y se fijó en seguida en la guía, por suerte el foco de la parada que necesitaba todavía no se iluminaba, respiró tranquilo y decidió admirar el paisaje semi-urbano para pasar el tiempo. Al fin llegó a tan ansiada parada y se bajó saltándose un escalón, caminaba y sentía un nudo en la garganta, emoción y nerviosismo combinada, volteó a ver a la cafetería, tan pequeña y hogareña; la casa de Amy estaba cerca, por fin, parado frente a la reja negra tocó una campanita que servía como timbre.

La eriza fue a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó el llamado, cuando abrió no podía creer que Sonic estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa radiante. _¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_ Pensaba asustada, caminó rápidamente, ahora estaban frente a frente separados por unos cuantos barrotes…

* * *

 _Sé que Salma es un personaje de Archie Comics, pero nunca me gustó su relación con Espio así que la convertí en su hermana jeje, su nombre es muy bonito y creo que en un AU debes cambiar radicalmente unas cosas, también su historia de trasfondo no es muy importante en la trama, sólo quise pornerle algo intenso en todo esto. Denia es un nombre de origen inglés como el de Amy por ello me pareció muy lindo si le ponía ese nombre a la mamá de la eriza rosa, y Persil el dueño del molino es como se dice Perejil en Francés. Muy bien. ¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Capitulo 5: Visita productiva

Sé que estuve demasiado tiempo ausente, y me disculpo por eso; saben que la escuela absorbe demasiado, pero como hoy no tuve tarea y encontré una nueva canción que me inspiró pues ya pude terminar el quinto capítulo (que inclusive, no me decidía por el nombre -o- y le puse lo primero que se me ocurrió, luego lo cambiaré, lo único que no quería era dejarlos sin capítulo nuevo) Basta de excusas, empiecen a leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a SEGA. (Denia es un personaje creado por mí)

* * *

/Loading/

La respiración de la pequeña eriza aumentó peligrosamente, había un embrollo de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Comenzó a hablar con rapidez, ni siquiera dándole tiempo al chico para que lograra entender sus preguntas. Estaba agitada, incrédula, quería gritarle pero era mejor no hacerlo.

-Está bien, sé que es raro verme aquí pero tengo una buena excusa.

-¡Habla de una vez!- Dijo casi al instante en el que él terminó su oración.

-Amy, vengo a hablar con tus padres.- La tajante respuesta tuvo un efecto paralizante en ella, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y su boca estaba entreabierta, queriendo decir algo, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Necesitó unos minutos para procesar aquella información, para decirle algo que le quitara su idea de la mente mientras que Sonic sólo estaba esperando, paciente y firme.

-Siento tener que ser tan directo, pero creo que es la única forma en la que me prestas atención.

-Escucha Señor H, no sé qué es lo que planeas decirle a mis padres, pero de ninguna manera vas a mencionarles algo sobre tu "propuesta"- Sonó un tanto amenazante, aunque eso no iba a detenerlo.

-Estabas haciendo bien en reconocer que necesitas ayuda ¿qué pasó?

-Tú aquí, eso pasó.- La seriedad llegaba a la conversación, Amy no se iba a doblegar ante él y Sonic no dejaría el asunto hasta que pudiera entrar a la casa, así que respiró hondo de una manera imperceptible y habló firmemente.

-Rose, tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no puede seguir así, tienes un semblante serio, hay estrés sobre ti todo el tiempo, te tornas agresiva, distante, fría con las…

-No tendrías que lidiar con ello si tan sólo me dejaras de lado.- Interrumpió la chica, como si quisiera dar a entender que se alejara de ella e ignorara su temperamento.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te quiero, y quiero que seas como antes, quiero llegar y ver una diminuta sonrisa en tu rostro, quiero que recuperes tu aura de alegría, quiero seguir viendo en ti a la niña de Secundaria con el brillo en sus ojos… quiero… quiero recuperar a mi amiga.- Lo había mencionado tan melancólico, con un rastro de dulzura en su voz que hacía la atmósfera más calmada y sutil.

Desde el instante en el que dijo "yo te quiero" su mirada volvió a confundirse, las mejillas se le inundaron con el hermoso tono rojo escarlata que le molestaba. _¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Por qué, ahora?_ Amy bajó la mirada, no podía ser firme ante eso, ante él; era su debilidad. Por un momento pensó que lloraría; sentía agua acumularse en sus ojos, pero no la suficiente para desbordarse en lágrimas. Abrió la puerta, diciendo solamente con esa acción que podía entrar. Todavía tenía los ojos apuntando al suelo.

Sonic dirigió sus pasos hacia el pequeño jardín, sin expresión aparente en su semblante. _Sé que no debía esperar una reacción de ella en particular, pero, por más que quiera prepararme para esto siempre hace algo que me impresiona. ¿Cómo te puedo descifrar Amy? ¿Por qué tiendes a ser impredecible?_

-Sabía que si no te dejaba entrar hoy, te tendría aquí otra vez mañana, tal vez pasado mañana también- interrumpió la aguda voz de la chica. Él ladeo la cabeza. No lo dijo como un reclamo, inclusive el erizo azul podía escuchar sus pequeñas risitas. Después de cerrar la puerta la rosada eriza caminó hasta parase frente a la puerta, no lo volteó a ver pero si se detuvo cerca para que la escuchara bien.

-No me malentiendas… en serio me agradas, es sólo que, yo no puedo aceptar.

-Pero por que dic…

-Porque tú piensas igual que mis padres, y como todos los demás… Piensas que no puedo hacer esto. Soy capaz, lo he demostrado por dos años… Estoy esforzándome… Si me pones las cosas más fáciles, mi empeño habrá sido en vano.

Apretó la correa de su mochila _¡no puede ser posible que piense de esa forma! En cierta parte puedo entenderla, pero, lo que está haciendo…_

-Está fuera de tu alcance- su pensamiento se escapó.

Amy lo miró, después de todo lo que le había dicho ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en lo mismo? ¿No había sido bastante clara?

-¡No es normal llegar todos los días a casa apurada porque había tráfico y debes terminar tarea para 3 materias al día siguiente! Tener que dormir una hora menos porque es bastante trabajo de un día para otro; y no es sólo eso… Honey era amiga tuya en primer grado y ahora dejaste de saludarla… Y ni hablar del segundo examen de Matemáticas, Blaze y Shadow querían ayudarte a estudiar, se los negaste a los dos ¿crees que no noté que tenías los ojos rojos cuando llegaste al salón y te movías desesperada? Fuiste de las últimas en entregarlo y saliste corriendo luego de eso… Rose, que persigas lo que quieres no es motivo para ser hostil o indiferente con todos nosotros o que te sigas haciendo daño. No eres débil, nunca me lo pareciste, pero debes entender que estás cambiando a peor, y no lo permitiré.

Llegó su lado, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dejando su mochila reposando en el escalón delante de la puerta. No le diría nada más, era suficiente por ahora; sintió que ella se tensaba debajo de su palma pero apretó un poco los dedos para que se relajase.

-No quería escucharlo de ti- rompió el silencio la chica al tiempo que ponía su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Alguien tenía que decírtelo ¿quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?

-Supongo que no habría nadie mejor- admitió la eriza soltando un corto suspiro de resignación.

Lo invitó a pasar con la condición de que no hiciera ruido, pues su padre estaba por el momento en el turno de la noche así que durante el día descansaba. El recién llegado puso la mochila junto al sillón de la sala, mismo en el que se sentó para esperar a Amy, quien fue a su cuarto por su computadora y la revista, aún no había progresado mucho con su trabajo y solo tenía la introducción. Mientras la máquina estaba encendiéndose Sonic contemplaba el color amarillo pálido de las paredes y las cosas que decoraban los libreros.

-Listo- anunció la chica de ojos jade.

Mientras el azulado erizo dictaba, la chica escribía lo más rápido posible y estaban tan concentrados en terminar el proyecto que nunca se dieron cuenta de que había llegado la señora Denia, quien les miró con una gran ternura, asimismo procuró no hacer ruido y con delicadeza dejó la bolsa y su delantal en el perchero junto a las escaleras. _¡Qué gusto volver a verte Sonic!_ Y con este pensamiento se fue directo al segundo piso.

Dadas las 4 de la tarde, únicamente faltaba imprimir las hojas y llevarlas a una papelería para engargolarlas, aunque antes de eso el estómago de la eriza rosa demandaba un bocadillo, se paró y se estiró un poco alzando los brazos al momento que arqueaba su espalda y caminó a la cocina.

-Dime Sonic ¿aún te sigue gustando la comida condimentada?

-Siempre me gustará.

-Entonces ven.

Los ojos esmeralda del chico se maravillaron con el plato de un tipo de fideo rojizo que Amy le presentó, con los ojos ella le indicó que podía sentarse en la mesa dentro de la cocina, en un instante ya tenía un tenedor con la pasta enredada en la boca y hacía ruiditos de satisfacción.

-Debería venir más seguido a ayudarte si es que me pagas con comida.

-Ni lo pienses- se rió ella- Hubiera sido muy grosero de mi parte si comía yo sola, además, ya no quiero comer pasta china durante otros dos días.

-¿Tu madre no ha regresado todavía?

-Pensándolo bien, se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí- al mismo tiempo Amy pensó en la posibilidad de que su mamá ya estuviera arriba pero no se percató de ello al estar trabajando junto al erizo.

-Terminé- anunció Sonic levantándose de la silla y dejó el plato en el fregadero.

-¿Tenías hambre?

-Poca. ¡Apúrate Rose! Que debemos llevar esto a encuadernar.

-Alto ahí ¿debemos?

-Sí. Y no digas nada, que yo no me iré hasta ver el proyecto guardado en tu mochila.

La sutil sonrisa que el azulado chico declaró extrañar, apareció, aunque Amy no fuera plenamente consciente de ello. _Poco a poco Rose, yo te haré volver._ Y le gustaba pensar que sería así; volviendo con la chica que sonreía en la mesa, terminó su plato y sin lavarlo siquiera tomó las llaves de su llavero y le giró la cabeza al erizo para que saliera primero, tomó su monedero de la mochila y cerró después. En el camino se les ocurrió hablar sobre sus días en la Secundaria, el cómo Amy sobresalía en Lengua Española y Civismo y de igual manera lo bueno que Sonic era en Educación Física y Geografía, cuando varias veces el chico quiso conocer la casa de ella pero nunca pudo, ya que parecía que a la eriza no le gustaba la idea y nunca pensó en seguirla (además de que su madre iba por él todos los días y eso lo hacía más difícil) la salida de su clase a un jardín botánico, su feria del reciclaje, el día que montaron un restaurante para la clase de inglés, eran tantas las cosas que no se decidían cuales comentar. No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron a la Papelería y la chica rosa pidió el engargolado más sencillo que hubiera, con pastas amarillas casi traslúcidas y un espiral negro, terminaron muy pronto y eso para Amy era una hazaña, pues sabemos que el tiempo para ella era preciado y hasta podría decirse que demasiado. Al llegar de nuevo a la casa de ella, Sonic miró el reloj de la sala, eran las 4:48 y sabía que debía volver.

-Pues ya que mi trabajo está hecho aquí, he de decirte que es hora de que me vaya.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuese algo muy importante.

-Es que lo es.

-Espera ¿te irás sin haber hablado con ellos?- Dijo Amy recordando el motivo de la visita del erizo y ladeó su cabeza indicando la presencia de sus padres encima de ellos.

-¿Soy yo o esa es una insinuación? ¿Eh, Rose?- Sonrió divertido.

-Era a lo que venías.

-Puedo venir otro día, soy bienvenido ¿verdad?

La chica nunca sabía que contestar cuando él le lanzaba esas preguntas, creía que no podría seguirle el juego, sinceramente continuarle la corriente era difícil; sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente y desviando la mirada a una ventana. Por su parte, el de púas azules agrandó su sonrisa aprovechando la distracción de su amiga, rápidamente tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta principal, antes de retirarse completamente anunció:

-¡Volveré después Amy!

La reacción de la eriza fue demasiado lenta, para cuando llegó a la puerta Sonic ya había desaparecido del plano. _Si aún corre tan rápido, podría estar ya en la cafetería._ No se percató de que en esos momentos estaba feliz, y era mejor así pues si estuviera consciente de ello se reprimiría de inmediato, quizás era el día más ligero dentro de ese agobiante trío de semanas que la aquejaban. Después de cerrar la reja, entró de nuevo encontrándose a su madre en la cocina guardando los platos que no habían sido lavados anteriormente, su madre le miró sagazmente y no permitió que argumentara algo, porque cuando los labios de la chica iban a moverse para "explicar" lo que pasó, Denia habló.

-Hasta que al fin viene de visita, lástima que tuviera que irse tan pronto porque me encantó verlos trabajando juntos. Creo que antes de irse dijo que volvería, espero que lo haga, te ves mejor cuando él está cerca.

Ahora no sólo eran las mejillas sino toda la cara rosada de Amy cubierta de un rojo tenue, no dijo nada porque en ese estado no era conveniente hablar y menos con su mamá que, desde la Secundaria, sabía de los sentimientos de ella por Sonic, así que mejor se puso a recoger su computadora, la revista, el engargolado y de inmediato se alejó de la sala para entrar en su habitación y entrecerrar la puerta. _Espero que la próxima vez no esté mamá para hacerme sonrojar de nuevo._

Ahora vamos con el erizo azul, quien yace con la cabeza apoyada en una ventana del metro y mirando a la oscuridad del túnel, se percató de algo, parpadeó seguidamente y preguntó a su reflejo de la ventana en voz muy baja:

-Es raro que han pasado un par de días y no he escuchado a nadie comentar sobre lo que pasó con Blaze, mañana serán tres ¿Debería preocuparme?

No pudo responderse porque llegó al final del recorrido, pero aún así, aunque se repitiera que era buena la ausencia de comentarios acerca de que le besó la mano a la gata lila, una vaga sensación lo intranquilizaba…

* * *

 _Esa incómoda sensación cuando tu mamá te shippea con el chico que te gusta /  
_

 _Y creo que Sonic está a salvo de rumores, por ahora... Gracias ¡Nos leemos!_


	6. -Cambios en la Historia-

Sé que he estado ausente bastante tiempo, aunque técnicamente un año no es tanto, personalmente siento que fue mucho. Y es porque han pasado bastantes cosas en ese año que me alejé de Fanfiction, principalmente por la escuela. No voy a extenderme en esto, pero sí voy a explicar lo que pienso hacer y por lo que estoy escribiendo esto.

Esta historia es un reflejo de mi vida y lo que pasé en la Preparatoria, pensaba transmitir mis emociones y pensamientos usando a Amy y a los personajes del universo de STH, y no es malo, sé que cuando uno se anima y empieza a escribir historias lo hace desde lo que conoce.

La Preparatoria es una de las mejores etapas que he experimentado, y por lo tanto, hay demasiado contenido en tan sólo unos 3 años. Realmente mi visión era escribir un poco a la par que terminaba la escuela, sin embargo, pasar de un nivel a otro es desafiante, y como puse en mi más reciente historia, la Universidad me ha dado bastantes golpes (y buenos momentos también) por lo que mis horas frente a la computadora eran y son dedicadas exclusivamente a la tarea. Tampoco tenía ratos libres para garabatear en algún cuaderno o hacer notas en mi celular, literalmente, la Universidad me absorbió y seguirá haciéndolo.

Pero insisto, no quiero generar algún tipo de lástima ni que se compadezcan de mi vida. Lo que quiero es aclarar el futuro de esta historia, no voy a dejar las cosas a medias, ya bastante tiempo lo hice.  
Como mencioné, esta historia era personal, intimamente ligada a mi. Pero como todo buen escritor, debo experimentar y hacer más ejercicios de imaginación para hacer crecer mi habilidad y por supuesto, entregarles fics de calidad. He decidido re-escribir éste.

Ahora, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?  
Sencillo, voy a planear. Si bien irse por las ramas en ocasiones resulta un gran ejercicio, me ha pasado que me pierdo entre tantas posibilidades y al final no puedo elegir, si hago eso mientras publico los capítulos, podría dejar cosas al aire, huecos argumentales, falta de continuidad, sobresaturar. Para eso necesito la planeación.

Lo segundo, voy a cambiar la dinámica de los diálogos. Mis tecnicismos no aportan nada de naturalidad, y aunque sea posible que se den Cursos de Lenguaje en alguna parte del Multiverso, se torna un poco aburrido y hasta parece la típica escuela perfecta. Mencioné que hablo así con algunos de mis amigos, pero no todo el tiempo, y siento que el aire de realismo que he planteado para la historia se rompe.  
Lo tercero. Será el mismo argumento pero lo comenzaré en otro tiempo. Me explico: el Fic está planeado para abarcar la relación entre dos compañeros de departamento. Pienso que hacer un pre-tiempo explicando cómo se gestó la situación alargaría los capítulos, y no quiero cansarlos, pero, tampoco voy a borrarlo y pretender que nunca sucedió. La solución es que cuando acabe de escribir la relación de Amy y Sonic mientras viven juntos, publicaré todo lo que ocurrió antes de que llegasen a ese punto, así como posiblemente (no es nada seguro por ahora, pero a lo mejor en el futuro se da) lo que pase después. No voy a cambiar radicalmente nada de lo que está publicado hasta ahora, sólo voy a cambiar el formato y un poco la narrativa, pero los elementos seguirán presentes.

A todos los lectores que he tenido, aunque sean pocos, de verdad lamento que hayan esperado (si es que lo estaban) demasiado, pero como consuelo, podría decirse que han visto "contenido exclusivo" ¿no?  
Espero que cuando sea publicado el nuevo Fic, pueda verlos por aquí otra vez. Si no, agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, incluyendo esta aclaración.

De nuevo gracias.

Nos veremos pronto :)


End file.
